Mario Crafters
''Mario Crafters ''(マリオクレイターズ in Japanesse) is a game where you try to create, craft, and trade sets of items, collect characters, and build a great trade fair! Characters will walk around your trade fair, which makes a stunning 3D Image. Gameplay When you first launch the game it shows the storyline video and then the home screen pops up and it says to click the corresponding the buttons. Once you first start the game the tutorial starts saying, buy Mario. The tutorial slowly progresses you through the game until about level 7 or 8. After that you can customize your trade fair however you want. You can go to the shop and buy characters, buildings, decorations, etc. If you tap on a character it gives you a list of animations, which give you items after a while. Sometimes you can play in events. As you level up, you slowly can expand you trade fair. As you get more characters, the more characters will be walking around your trade fair paths. Then you also buy buildings that can give you items. You can also craft items, play scenes, which also give you items, and sell items. The main goal of the game is to totally expand your trade fair and unlock all the characters. Storyline One day, Mario and his friends were visiting the great trade festival in the heart of the Mushroom Kingdom. Suddenly, when they were thinking of trading for two Ice Flowers, a thick cloud descended down onto the trade festival. Mario and his friends quickly got out of the fog. When they returned to the trade festival, well... there was no trade festial! The trade festival had dissappeared. Mario decided to try and rebuild the festival. He can only start with a mushroom stand, but he can build it into a giant trade festival again! Trade with other people to rebuild your trade festival and to collect extra characters! Sections In Super Mario Crafters there are different sections that each have their own item chain (see items). The level in parentheses represents the level the section opens up. Each section has ten levels to unlock all the new items in the item chain and the vital characters of that section. Vital characters are characters that perform animations that mostly gives item relating to that section. Each section also has its own unique building and scene (see Buildings). Original Sector The original sector is the middle area by which you start out. The sections in the original sector: Mushroom Kingdom (Lvl. 1) Bowser World (Lvl. 10) Mario Kart (Lvl. 20) Underground Caves (Lvl. 30) Comet Observatory (Lvl. 40) Party World (Lvl. 50) Haunted Mansion (Lvl. 60) Western Expansion The western expansion is the first area into which you expand. Koopaling Castles (Lvl. 70) Wild Jungle (Lvl. 100) Cloudy Kingdom (Lvl. 180) Hot & Cold Cliffs (Lvl. 240) Ancient Ruins (Lvl. 250) Dry Dry Deserts (Lvl. 280) Grassy Plains (Lvl. 360) Eastern Expansion The eastern expansion is the second area into which you expand. Underwater Palace (Lvl. 80) Paper Dimension (Lvl. 120) New Donk City (Lvl. 150) Sports Arena (Lvl. 200) Wooly World (Lvl. 230) Candy Isle (Lvl. 300) Swampy Marsh (Lvl. 400) Northern Expansion The northern expansion is the third area into which you expand. Bob-omb Battlefield (Lvl. 260) Inkopolis (Lvl. 340) Classic World (Lvl. 350) Anti-Gravity Galaxy (Lvl. 380) Chaos Castle (Lvl. 420) Cosmic Kingdom (Lvl. 480) Pounder Peaks (Lvl. 500) Southern Expansion The southern expansion is the fourth area into which you expand. Dream World (Lvl. 440) Dragon Lands (Lvl. 450) Double Worlds (Lvl. 510) Rainbow Road (Lvl. 530) Hyrule (Lvl. 550) Music Valley (Lvl. 560) Sarasaland (Lvl. 580) The other four sections go in the corner of the trade fair between the other section. The four corner sections only have one sector in each of them. These are Golden System Z exclusive worlds. Northwest Section The northwest section is the first individual section expansion. Animal Crossing Village (Lvl. 600) Southwest Section The southwest section is the second individual section expansion Splitz's Castle (Lvl. 640) List of Worlds Characters Characters can be collected by buying them or unlocking them in an event. Characters can perform animations (see items), perform in scenes or other unique buildings (see buildings). and overall make your trade festival more colorful and fun! The Book of Characters gives each character a number. In the Book of Characters, in the series section, you can unlock all the characters in a given series to get a reward. Once characters are bought/unlocked in a tournament, they immediatelly appear in your trade fair and appear in the book of characters. Charcters unlocked by leveling up: Once you get to the required level, a character required by that level appears in the shop. These characters will either cost coins, diamonds, or occasionally both (see currency). As you level up the characters will gradually become more pricy. To see the list of these characters, see here. Characters unlocked by event: These characters can't be unlocked by buying them, they are unlocked by reaching a certain point in an event (see events). Once you reach the level required for the event, and you play in the event, you gradually will unlock characters as you progress in the event. After you've reached the certain point in the event, they will appear in your trade fair. To see the list of these characters, see here. Buildings Buildings are basically decorations that you can use for things. There are five types of buildings. Unique Buildings, Scenes, Normal Buildings, Item-Producing Buildings, and Item-Crafting Buildings. For Item-Producing Buildings and Item-Crafting Buildings, see items. Different buildings will have different outcomes. Unique buildings and normal buildings do all kinds of things. Scenes will give you an item under certain circumstances. Unique Buildings Unique Buildings are building that have unqiue outcomes for your actions and only appear in one section of your trade fair and can't be moved. Scenes Scenes are buildings (one in each sector) that will give you a special item if you start it. To start it you can use the 5 (sometimes 7) required characters by using the required item to start it. The more characters you use and the more expensive they are, the more the chance you'll get the special item. The required item is always at the top of that sector's item chain (see items). Normal Buildings Items Items are the heart of Mario Crafters. To get them you can have a building that produces them or crafts them, characters that will perform animations giving you items, or you can buy items. Each sector has an item chain with its own separate items. You can crafter other items with a combination of different items. Item Chains Item Chains are a nickname for the items used in a specific sector. Items This is the full list of items in Mario Crafters. This list is sorted by level unlocked and then what place they are, lowest to highest, in their item chain. Although some items can be crafted in a certain crafting building while they aren't used until a later item chain. Item Stands Animations Trading Decorations Events Leveling Up Currency Coins Diamonds Gems Expansion As you level up you can slowly unlock new sections. There is only an appearance difference between the sections. Gallery Super Mario Crafters Box Art.png|The original box art Super Mario Crafters Box Art for Nintendo Z.png|The Box Art for the Nintendo Switch Z (Originally before the Golden System Z) Trivia * This was originally for the Nintendo Switch Z, replaced by the Golden System Z * Several characters are Golden System Z exclusive, like Tuneette or Splitz * Yarn Ball is similar to dodgeball and is also a minigame in Super Mario Party Z * The box art for the game slowly progressed in the background from Morning, to Evening, to Night * Although they can be crafted, Gemstones are a type of currency * Most of the items from Paper Dimension are based off of Super Paper Mario's items * Not every world has vital characters * This game was originally planned for mobile * While most characters walk into any sector, some characters never go into some sectors (like Monty Mole in Cloudy Kingdom) Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Mario Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Strategy Games Category:Fan Fiction Category:Original Games Category:Hoola-Z Productions Games Category:Nintendo Switch Z Games Category:Golden System Z Games Category:Crossover Games